Frouth Dade
Frouth Michael Dade (born May 5, 1956) is an American-born actor who rose to fame as Danny Daye in the 1972 film Sanira. He also played teen roles in other films in the 1970s. Dade is currently starring in Sacalian Heat, alongside John Lonero and Xavier Wheaton. Early life and family Dade was born on May 5, 1956 to Jane Ferskaad-Dade and Harold Dade. He is a member of the Dade family; his father worked in film in the 1950s and 1960s; his cousin is actor David Dade, who is known for his "tough-guy" roles. His older brother is Charles Dade, who had a recurring role in the short lived 1960s sitcom Ranford Road. Dade grew up watching movies that starred his father. Career Sanira Frouth Dade made his big-screen debut in the early 1970s, when he was cast to play the role of Danny Daye in the 1972 Sanira film. According to director J. Camile, Dade was a great actor and he "did very well for a newcomer". Dade said he was able to easily play Danny because he and the character had many similarities. On the set, he established lasting friendships with co-stars Seth Khalid and the deceased actress Julia Rafall. Post-Sanira 1970s After completing Sanira in 1972, Dade continued to work with some of his co-stars from the film, including Nathan Stickler and deceased performers Annie Runn and Martin Watching. In 1979, he was offered a role in the film Uselessville, in which he would star alongside Sanira co-star Rafall, but he turned the role down because he had agreed to do another film two weeks before. 1980s Dade began the 1980s working with screen legends such as Thomas Lee Arrin, Billy Oddenfeld, and Joseph Harterson in films such as 1981's Unlikely Partnership and 1983's One-Way. He also starred in three films with Western film legend Adam Joharkin, Ghost of West Flatlands (1985), Johnny Hugeblade (1987), and River Bend (1988). Dade starred as country musician Shaggai Duart in the 1989 film Duart. For the film, he had to memorize more than ten Shaggai Duart songs. After having his chance at playing a music legend, Dade moved more toward the genre of action films, playing a supporting role in 1989's Blake Dougans. 1990s Dade played agents, war soldiers, and political leaders in the 1990s. In 1991, he had a short role in the film Aikenville Rain, a film directed by Mark Smiley. He also made a cameo appearance in 1992's On a Mission in Virginia as the old partner of Anthony Broward's character Billy. He had a starring role in 1995's Division 514 as a soldier stationed in the country of Redia. In 1996, he played fictional President Joseph Maxton in I Mean Business. 2000s Dade tried his hand at having a talk show, called The Frouth Dade Show, in September 2001, but his show was canceled three months later due to very low ratings. Dade went on to star with his cousin David in the 2002 film New Neighborhood. In 2003, he played fictional Mylo governor Curtis Krossell in the film Governor of Mylo. In 2007, he starred in the film Chaotic Wedding. Dade is currently filming Sacalian Heat, in which he plays the second oldest of nine men who spend two weeks in Sacal's Toubazko Desert. Selected filmography and television work * Sanira (1972) as Danny Daye * Unlikely Partnership (1981) as Robert Hessenger * One-Way (1983) as Dave Stephenson Myll * Ghost of West Flatlands (1985) as Xavier Baxterson * Johnny Hugeblade (1987) as Walter Harpers * River Bend (1988) as Ethan McBigg * Duart (1989) as Shaggai Duart * Blake Dougans (1989) as James Kruss * Aikenville Rain (1991) as Keith Hassenbrook * On a Mission in Virginia (1992) cameo as Leroy Naach * Division 514 (1995) as Dudley Quelch * I Mean Business (1995) as Joseph Maxton * The Frouth Dade Show (2001) as himself * New Neighborhood (2002) as Ulysses Alver Rainwater * Governor of Mylo (2003) as Governor Curtis Krossell * Chaotic Wedding (2007) as Baxter "Buddy" Jussendorff * Sacalian Heat (2009) as Clifford Willsley Gallery File:Frouth & David Dade.jpg|Frouth with cousin David Dade Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Humans Dade